


Город, который нашел партнера

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Миди G-PG13 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с миром «Корабля, который пел» Энн Маккефри. Когда вылетевшему из флота Джону Ризу предлагают работу, он ожидает всего — но только не того, что у его нанимателя нет настоящего тела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город, который нашел партнера

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения по мирУ:  
> Действие «Корабля, который пел» происходит в далеком будущем, где люди, родившиеся физически неполноценными, выполняют функцию сверхмощных компьютеров. С детства их воспитывают определенным образом, сажают в непроницаемые капсулы и подключают к сложнейшим механизмам (космическим кораблям, горнопроходческим комбайнам), которые должны играть роль их тел. «Отключающий код» — комбинация слогов, позволяющая открыть капсулу, в которой находится такой киборгизированный человек.

— Отключающий код, Гарольд!

Джон ворвался в «центральный бункер», тяжело дыша и зажимая порез на левой руке. Глупо, конечно: только рабочую ладонь пачкал в крови. Но уж больно нехорошо, мерзко болело предплечье, прожженное лучом. Тут впору позавидовать тем, кто может отключать нервные окончания по команде…

Сейчас, впрочем, некогда было об этом думать. Главное — эвакуировать Гарольда.

— Быстрее, они знают, где бункер. Они идут за мной по пятам.

Он бросился к центральному пилону, саданул по стеклу, скрывающему пульт для набора кода. На пол посыпались мелкие осколки, открылись тугие, не сенсорные кнопки — цифры и буквы, как на старинных телефонах. Набери код — дверца и откроется. 

А за титановой броней самое дорогое. (Прошли те времена, когда Джон сравнивал Финча с пауком в центре паутины, который старательно бережет вход в свою нору.) Можно оставить убежище, но это оставить нельзя. Сейчас Гарольд скажет нужные цифры, он наберет их, распахнет пилон — и увидит…

— Я не знаю.

Мягкий знакомый голос с оттенком и грусти, и тщательно скрываемой паники звучал, казалось, отовсюду сразу. Как всегда. И как всегда, вызвал у Джона рефлекторную гамму чувств: смесь облегчения с раздражением.

— Что значит ты не знаешь, Финч? Ты же свободен, черт побери! Ты должен знать свой отключающий код!

— Боюсь, я… вполне сознательно забыл его, Джон. Когда погиб Нейтан, искушение было слишком сильным. Я перенес его в дальний банк памяти и заблокировал все подступы.

— Все?!

— Блок памяти можно извлечь механически, но он находится очень далеко отсюда. Мы просто не успеем.

Сожаление звучало в этом голосе очень явно, но и смирение тоже усилилось. Джон сцепил зубы. Его захлестнула ледяная волна ярости и безнадеги. С Финча станется. Отвалить миллионы — да что там, миллиарды, наверное, — за свой отключающий код, а потом забыть его!

...Ну ладно.

Джон осел на пол рядом с титановым пилоном. Пальцы заскребли по ровной поверхности. Когда-то по наивности он думал, что в титане под нагрузкой тоже образуются трещины.

Нет, не бывает такого.

— Только через мой труп, Финч. Они получат тебя только через мой труп.

— Джон, это совершенно бессмысленно, — начал голос, — без отключающего кода они ровным счетом ничего не смогут сделать со мной, только разрушить, и это будет практически безболезненно. Нет нужды тебе тоже…

— Финч, — оборвал его Джон.

Прикрыл глаза.

И представил себе Гарольда таким, каким он его всегда себе представлял: невысокий сутулый очкарик в старомодном, тщательно подобранном и выглаженном костюме с каким-нибудь выпендрежным галстуком; пусть сегодня будет желто-коричневый, в разводах.

Да, и он, конечно же, плохо поворачивает шею или что-нибудь в этом роде: так воображение Джона обозначило травмы, полученные при рождении. Некрасивое, но обаятельное лицо. Живые серые глаза.

Его воображаемый Финч смотрел на него так же, как, должно быть, настоящий: со смесью отчаяния, ужаса и благодарности. Только вот у видеокамер нет выражений лиц, нельзя проверить.

***

Когда Джон впервые познакомился с Финчем три года назад, он и знать не знал, что этот упрямый, бесцеремонный «мозг» прочно войдет в его жизнь, что он рано или поздно окажется вот так, на полу у его пилона, с перегретым лучевым пистолетом в руке и всей ордой «Бдительности» и Центральных Миров на хвосте.

Он-то думал, это обычный найм, не лучше многих. А то и похуже: предложение проследить за ни в чем не повинной женщиной показалось подозрительным. И вдвойне посчитал он то, что таинственный наниматель не соизволил показаться ему на глаза…

Джон тогда жил кое-как. Из Космофлота его каким-то чудом не поперли сразу после потери корабля: летная комиссия его оправдала, мол, Кару спасти было нельзя, и он правильно сделал, что спасался сам. Джона это волновало мало. Можно было, конечно, попробовать доказать, что мстительная фурия Кара планировала его гибель в том вулкане, пытаясь освободить место для Сноу, но поплатилась и попалась сама, а он чудом спасся. Но какая уже разница.

Гораздо важнее Джону казалось узнать, правду ли Кара сказала в последние секунды перед тем, как ее обшитый керамикой корпус булькнул в лаву, — что, мол, ПД-744 была предана пилотом, погибла, а пилот ее остался жив.

Питера Арндта он разыскал легко. То, что Питер ушел после их встречи живым (точнее — его унесли на носилках реаниматора) Джон вменял себе в вину.

Он никогда не должен был оставлять Джессику… Никогда — что бы он там ни думал о своем психологическом состоянии!

Джессика была лучшим кораблем, которого он когда-либо встречал.

Начинал Джон, как и прочие пилоты, на обычных неразумных лоханках. Параллельно проходил самую серьезную подготовку, пока его не допустили к «сватовству». Разумные корабли, управляемые человеческим мозгом, сами выбирали себе пилотов. И очень часто эти отношения длились до увольнения или смерти подвижной половины пары. Джон старался не представлять заранее, каким он будет, _его_ корабль, но надежды у него, конечно, имелись…

Они оправдались полностью. Джессика была именно такой, о какой ему мечталось еще в Академии, и даже больше. Веселая, милая, с ясным звонким голосом и очаровательной любовью к плохим шуткам, она по какой-то непостижимой Джону причине выбрала его из десятка других «тел». И он всячески старался оправдать ее доверие.

Они провели вместе три захватывающих, полных приключений года…

Но потом была та катастрофическая миссия на Орионе-6. После нее Джон часто видел тяжелые длинные сны, от которых не мог толком проснуться. Он стал мало разговаривать, редко улыбаться, а во время миссий кидался на любую проблему с такой мрачной решимостью, что его вызвали на Регул — главную базу Центральных Миров. И психолог базы после внеочередного осмотра выдал вердикт: до работы в космосе он Джона допустит, но психологические тесты показывают его несовместимость с нынешним кораблем.

«Мы нормально работаем вместе», — он сначала не поверил.

«Потому что ваша партнерша компенсирует ваше поведение, сглаживает накопившиеся проблемы. Ее психологические тесты тоже показывают значительное напряжение воли».

«Джессика меня не отпустит, — возразил Джон. — Она… мы с ней друзья».

«Возможно. Поэтому вам лучше сделать первый шаг. Возьмите самоотвод. База вас поддержит, неустойку платить не придется».

Так Джон и сделал. И его назначили к Каре — К-638. Она была старше Джессики, циничнее, и, по всей видимости, их с Джоном тесты хорошо совпадали. Но задания, которые им с Джоном приходилось выполнять вдвоем, никак нельзя было назвать хорошими. Центральные Миры не чурались политических похищений или даже убийств, в том числе и в сопредельных мирах. Само собой разумеется, что поручать все это следовало парам с особенным складом ума.

У Джона с Карой получалось хорошо, а то, что Джон ненавидел и задачи, и свою напарницу, психологи с Регула почему-то не замечали. Может быть, им сказали не замечать. 

Только впоследствии Джон догадался, что свободного выбора в этом назначении ему не дали с самого начала — его искусно вели к единственно дозволенному варианту. Регулу требовался кто-то для грязной работы, и если не находилось достаточно добровольцев, добровольцев следовало создать. Может быть, и Кара не сразу стала такой, какой Джон ее знал — впрочем, это последнее даже наверняка. Уж слишком накопились в ее психопрофиле отличия от оптимальных для капсульника величин!

Но всему приходит конец.

После драки с Арндтом Джона вышибли окончательно — и, как ему сказали, спасибо, что не через трибунал. Он сам, впрочем, не склонен был благодарить за это Центральные Миры.

Просто они использовали его, пока не сломали, а потом выкинули на свалку.

***

Когда ты пилот или, допустим, оператор гигантского горнопроходческого комбайна, иными словами, «тело» — твой успех зависит от того, насколько успешно тебе удается сработаться с «мозгом». То есть с другим человеческим существом, которое поддерживает контакт с окружающим миром только через переговорные устройства, датчики и видеокамеры. Это, конечно, ведет к тому, что у «тел» вырабатывается свой особенный взгляд на человеческие отношения.

Все пилоты без исключения любят капсульников (кроме тех бедолаг, которые им не доверяют и вечно пытаются контролировать; но от таких «тел» почти все «мозги», кроме редких мазохистов, пытаются избавиться). У капсульников совершенно особый взгляд на мир. В большинстве своем они никогда не теряют присутствия духа, умеют поддержать разговор на любую тему и вообще удивительно приятные и интеллигентные компаньоны. Будучи всю жизнь закованы в пластик и металл, они, несмотря на массированные дозы капсульной психологии и химическую регуляцию обмена веществ, ощущают что-то вроде легкой зависти к миру телесных людей, а потому по большей части искренне привязываются к своим пилотам. Пилоты чаще всего отвечают им взаимностью.

Или, говоря проще и без эвфемизмов, эти пары друг друга любят.

Джон никогда не держал Джессику в объятьях, не обменялся с ней ни одним нежным словом (за исключением слов дружбы и поддержки), и уж подавно не могла бы речь зайти о браке — но он любил ее, а она любила его. Она была самой лучшей, самой доброй, смелой и неординарной женщиной, которую только можно было себе представить. Что из того, что ее реальное тело было заперто в колбе высотой по пояс Джону и упрятано в корпус корабля, который служил ее телом во всех остальных отношениях!

Иногда, закрывая глаза и слушая ее голос, Джон почти видел ее: светлые волосы, карие глаза, скуластое, красиво вылепленное лицо, изящные руки с длинными пальцами…

А Питер Арндт, мерзавец, подставил ее и спасся сам, хотя все инструкции говорят спасать в первую очередь корабль. Жизни пилотов и капсульников, по идее, стоят поровну, но за капсульником — дорогое оборудование и годы кропотливого труда по воспитанию и медицинскому обслуживанию… Пилоты-то пекутся быстро.

Но дело не только в этом. Арндт мог забаррикадироваться на корабле и попробовать сбежать или хотя бы дождаться помощи, а он вместо этого сдал корабль местной сумасшедшей толпе, и они просто разодрали его на куски.

Джону оставалось надеяться, что сработал механизм, погружающий капсульника в последний сон, если нарушается целостность капсулы. У него ведь не было никаких сведений о том, как умерла Джесс — только техническая документация и пара строчек скупого отчета.

***

На Регуле несколько крупных городов, но столица Центральных Миров отъедает чуть ли не четверть планеты. Это гигантский мегаполис, который живет одновременно на десятке уровней и, иногда кажется, в десятке временных измерений. Здесь никогда не спят, но постоянно рождаются и умирают, а что касается уличной еды, то если вы от нее не отбросите коньки сразу, то будете жить вечно.

Джон кое-как умудрялся выживать в этой клоаке целых четыре месяца. Без денег, без друзей, но с морем выпивки (уж ее-то достать или украсть всегда можно). Не потому что так уж хотелось жить — скорее, как раз потому, что не хотелось. Но умирать в подворотне просто так было противно. Вот если бы в космосе, как положено пилоту…

И вот однажды попался на пустяковой драке — но из участка почему-то повели не в тюрьму, а в машину с дорогим адвокатом и далее, в пахнущий землей и ветром парк, одну из немногих зеленых зон города. Огромные небоскребы нависали над перекрученными местными деревьями, оставляя лишь крошечное окошко прозрачного бледно-зеленого неба высоко над головой.

В руку лег телефон с отключенным видеоэкраном; культурный, с хорошей артикуляцией голос представился мистером Финчем и предложил Джону щедрое вознаграждение за определенные услуги.

— Какие? — хрипло хмыкнул Джон. — Надо кого-то убить? Это больше не ко мне. Завязал.

— Напротив, — ответил голос. — Спасти.

И пошел плести свою паутину, рассказывать невероятную сказочку о том, что в его руках — возможность определять, кому в городе грозит опасность, и что он, мол, знает, как эту опасность предотвратить. Даже предъявил портрет первой жертвы: очаровательной темнокожей дамы с нашивками пилота-межпланетника.

Джон проигнорировал острый укол зависти к женщине и не поверил.

— Возможно, этот пилот — ваша бывшая, — сказал он голосу напрямик. — Или, может, просто девушка, с которой вы когда-то вместе проехали в лифте.

(Поездки в лифте на Регуле могли занимать несколько часов.)

— В любом случае, — закончил Джон, — я не собираюсь вам помогать.

...На следующий день он пришел в себя в круглой комнате, обитой мягкой синтетической тканью. Кто-то надежно зафиксировал Джона в кресле посреди помещения, примотав его руки проводом к подлокотникам. Тот же самый голос, который Джон помнил по вчерашнему дню, звучал из динамиков под потолком.

— Вы отказались помочь мне. Теперь вам нужно понять, каковы могут быть последствия.

«Пустит паралитический газ, — подумал Джон. — Нет, какой-нибудь нервный, для болевых ощущений… Стены мягкие — чтобы сразу голову не разбил! Черт...»

Но вместо газа из динамиков полились невразумительные вопли, всхлипы и мольба. Джон сам не помнил, как он отодрался от этого чертового кресла, как зубами и ногтями рвал обивку на единственной двери — он узнал конструкцию, у таких были механические замки, и если пнуть в нужное место, дверь распахивалась.

Дверь распахнулась — и он упал в следующую комнату, совершенно пустую, если не считать множества видеоэкранов, пультов непонятного назначения и единственного кресла (слишком далеко от пультов — чем-то управлять с него было бы трудно, попробуй дотянись).

В центре пульта Джон почти без удивления увидел типичный серебристо-серый пилон капсульника с печатью Центральных Миров.

Тут крики смолкли, раздался щелчок и безжизненный голос произнес: «Второе июля две тысячи восьмого года, Земля, Северо-Американский континент, Нью-Йоркская агломерация».

— Две тысячи восьмого? — прохрипел Джон.

Более шестисот лет назад!

— Человечество расселилось на половину Галактики, — грустно проговорил все с той же отличной артикуляцией голос из динамика на пульте, — а преступлениям по-прежнему несть числа, мистер Риз.

— Ты капсульник? — поразился Джон.

— Гарольд-шестьсот тридцать пять к вашим услугам, — церемонно представился «мозг». — Впрочем, не трудитесь, вы обо мне не слышали. Я никогда не работал в космосе.

— Ты управлял городом, — догадался Джон.

— Транспортной системой, если быть точным, — ответил «мозг». — Однако вот уже много лет как я выкупился на свободу.

— И что же ты делаешь здесь?

— Где «здесь», мистер Риз? Этого места не существует, — в голосе прозвучали чуть самодовольные нотки. — Никто в муниципалитете о нем не знает: ни компьютеры, ни подобные мне, ни подобные вам. 

— Кто же тогда привел меня сюда? 

— Вы пришли сами под гипновнушением. И даже сами привязали себя к креслу.

— У меня стоит блок против внушения!

— Боюсь, вы несколько расшатали этот блок неумеренным потреблением алкоголя, а больше того — суицидальными устремлениями. Видите ли, блок против потенциального вреда не работает тогда, когда вы сами подсознательно стремитесь причинить себе вред.

Джон напрягся. Сердце, ударенное с похмелья бешеной дозой адреналина, бешено колотилось. Ну ты, маринованный мозг, паук в железной паутине, дай мне хоть один только повод...

— А что я делаю, я уже вам сказал, — продолжал голос. — Работаю. И надеюсь, мы будем работать вместе.

***

Гарольд очень не любил рассказывать о своем прошлом, но постепенно Джону удалось собрать довольно осмысленную картину.

По всей видимости, Гарольд появился на свет где-то тут же, на Регуле: капсульников, предназначенных для стационарной работы, редко куда-то транспортировали. Как все прочие «мозги», он воспитывался в специализированной школе, пока не получил свое текущее место назначения. Квалификация, ум и опыт Гарольда были велики, но еще полезнее оказались житейские опыт и знания одного из менеджеров городской управы, Нейтана Ингрэма, с которым Гарольд крепко подружился. Так дружат пилоты и корабли, хотя Гарольд кораблем не был и пилота или даже оператора ему не полагалось.

Нейтан с его знанием людей и умением видеть их мотивации помог Гарольду, с одной стороны, подняться по служебной лестнице, а с другой — заработать значительные средства. Их хватило, чтобы «выкупиться» — то есть оплатить солидный счет, сложившийся из стоимости медицинского обслуживания и обучения, и получить возможность самому выбирать себе место работы.

Честно говоря, Джон никогда не задумывался, как это работало для других капсульников. «Выкупившиеся» корабли (хотя таких было чрезвычайно мало) заключали длительные контракты с теми же Центральными Мирами, а иногда с другими правительствами или частными компаниями и продолжали заниматься тем же, чем и прежде. Но что будет делать капсульник, привычный управлять городскими транспортными потоками или, допустим, огромными корпоративными финансами?

Как выяснилось, то же самое — но для себя. Гарольд-635, для удобства взявший себе фамилию «Финч» (и еще десятка три фамилий и личностей, существовавших только в компьютере) и Нейтан Ингрэм создали огромную преуспевающую корпорацию, которая на данный момент могла похвастаться почти неограниченными ресурсами.

Потом они стали значительно смелее и пожелали изменить мир.

— Пока я работал на своем первом месте назначения, мы с Нейтаном три раза имели дело с последствиями террористических актов, — сказал Гарольд. — Это оставило глубокий след, травмировало нас. Нам хотелось сделать что-то, чтобы исключить подобные случаи навсегда…

Тогда-то он и разработал алгоритм, называемый «Машина».

— Разумеется, его нельзя считать искусственным интеллектом в прямом смысле этого слова, — объяснял ему Гарольд. — Это что-то вроде бинокля, предназначенного для настоящего мозга, держащего в своих руках потоки данных. Для меня или для такого, как я. Он действует весьма несовершенно: показывает исключительно проблемные зоны, но не саму проблему. Остальное должен сделать человеческий разум.

— И в чем загвоздка? — спросил Джон.

— «Загвоздка», как вы выражаетесь, в том, что этот бинокль можно перенацелить не только на теракты, но и на любую другую нежелательную активность со стороны простых граждан… Как только спецслужбы это поняли, они попытались взломать алгоритм. Нам с Нейтаном еле удалось его ликвидировать… А они ликвидировали Нейтана.

— И что же ты делаешь теперь? Мстишь за него?

— Неужели я похож на безмозглого фанатика, мистер Риз? — сухо спросил голос. — Нет, я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы гибель Нейтана не оказалась напрасной. Я продолжаю делать то, что он хотел делать: ищу проблемные зоны и пытаюсь предотвратить несчастья. Именно для этого я вас и нанял в первую очередь, так что не могли бы вы вернуться к работе?

Джон сперва не верил, что Финч не пытается разыскать тех самых деятелей из спецслужб, ответственных за смерть его друга, и рассчитаться с ними. Но месяц шел за месяцем, а Финч никогда не делал ничего сверх того, о чем объявлял прямо. И, как пообещал в самый первый день, был с Джоном честен. Более или менее.

Самый первый случай, тот, от которого Джон чуть было не отказался, был сложен и неприятен. Почему-то Джон был уверен, что девушка-пилот пытается либо подставить своего капсульника, либо ее капсульник что-то замышляет против нее. В общем, повторял сценарий то ли Питера Арндта, то ли Кары и Марка Сноу. Но вышло ни то ни се.

И пилот, и ее напарница-корабль были замешаны в деле торговли наркотиками и очень неплохо нагревали на этом руки. В ту пору, когда Гарольд вычленил номер социального страхования пилота из тысячи подобных, у женщины начали понемногу сдавать нервы, и она вообразила, что инспектор Центральных Миров, проводящий аудит ее корабля, что-то подозревает.

Инспектор был идиотом и ни о чем не подозревал, он просто надеялся закадрить пилота и использовал для этого не самые удачные методы: затягивал оформление документов, тщательно разбирал журналы переговоров с диспетчером и проверял запасы корабля. Все вместе чуть было не привело к трагедии.

— Ну что, мистер Риз, — сказал голос Финча в наушнике, когда Джон разобрался с этим и наблюдал, как проштрафившийся корабль опечатывают, а пилота уводят с заломленными руками, — вы немного разобрались со своими демонами?

— Немного, Финч, — ответил Джон.

Подумал и спросил:

— Ты никогда не хотел полететь в космос?

— У меня и тут хватает работы, — сухо произнес Финч.

Потом добавил:

— Учитывайте то, что хотя я прошу вас рисковать собой, я и сам не свободен от риска. Рано или поздно спецслужбы Центральных Миров нас с вами найдут. И тогда мне тоже не поздоровится.

— Понятно, — ответил Джон.

В конце концов, кому охота жить вечно?

***

Ему. Ему охота было жить вечно. Прямо сейчас…

А лучше — чтобы Финч жил. Если не вечно, то хоть как можно дольше.

Он прислонился затылком к серебристому пилону и подумал, до чего было бы хорошо, если бы у Финча был чуть больше радиус передвижения. Если бы его неразвитое тело не плавало в жидкости в нескольких сантиметров от него. Пусть бы Гарольд был парализован, пусть бы он так же не двигался — но если бы только он мог хоть на миг положить ладони на виски или на лоб Джона, кажется, все это можно было бы вынести.

И то, что «Бдительность» на хвосте, и то, что не было никакого выхода, и то, что сейчас придется умирать.

После Джессики Джон не думал, что когда-нибудь будет так же высоко ценить кого-то еще. Но Финч…

Сначала он просто привык к этому уверенному голосу в наушниках: привык, что Гарольд почти всегда знает, что делать; что частенько вытаскивает кролика из шляпы; что, пусть он не всегда разбирается во всех тонкостях взаимодействий людей из плоти и крови, но в целом на его обширные знания в самых неожиданных областях можно полагаться (хотя тот раз, когда Финч лучше него сумел обаять женщину на длинной дистанции, до сих пор несколько задевал самолюбие Джона).

Позже он проникся гарольдовской самоотверженностью, смелостью и моральным компасом, который всегда держал цель куда надежнее джонова.

Потом — начал представлять, как выглядел бы «мистер Финч». 

Откуда Джон взял это лицо? Может быть, видел где-то случайно, действительно в лифте или на видео; может быть, Финч манерой речи немного напоминал ему одного из преподавателей пилотской Академии... Так или иначе, Джон никогда не сомневался: если бы у Финча от рождения было нормальное тело и если бы ему позволили вырасти, он был бы невысокого роста, чуть сутулым, с ямочкой на подбородке и обезоруживающей улыбкой.

Игнорировать «бестелесность» Джессики было проще. Там Джон с самого начала ждал проблем, может быть, даже сексуальной фрустрации — это входило в программу обучения. И боролся заранее, выпалывал лишние чувства с корнем. А тут все это подкралось к нему неожиданно.

Иной раз, разговаривая с Финчем, Джон слишком остро ощущал даже собственное тело. Он сам себе казался слишком сильным, слишком ловким, слишком подвижным. Ибо все эти сила, ловкость и подвижность не значили ни хрена.

Если бы Джон только мог коснуться его руки, защитить его физически. Не приходилось бы торчать рядом с этим пилоном, ожидая, когда выломают дверь и ворвутся люди из Бдительности…

В дверь постучали — но не в ту, в которую, как Джон ожидал, должны были ломиться. Нет, стук раздался в другую дверь, что вела в крохотную подсобку, обитую мягкой материей. Когда-то в ней стояло кресло с подлокотниками, а теперь лежал запасной футон для Джона и развешаны были лучеметы и фазеры.

Самое удивительное, что постучались вежливо. Потом, через несколько секунд, еще раз.

Устало поднявшись с пола и держа наготове пистолет, Джон распахнул дверь, сразу же взяв на прицел того, кто стоял за нею.

— Привет, мальчики, — сказала Рут, белозубо улыбаясь.

На щеке у нее алела царапина, одна из панелей обшивки позади была отодрана, и там виднелся темный лаз, обитый изнутри железом — вспомогательный вентиляционный ход. Оттуда, матерясь, вылезала Шоу.

***

Рут, вообще говоря, была типичной чокнутой. Она свихнулась на том, что капсульники — якобы высшие существа по сравнению с обычными людьми (не все, конечно, а только самые умные). И как-то раз на несколько дней умудрилась отрезать Гарольда от внешнего мира, переключив все его потоки ввода-вывода данных на себя.

Ужасное было время: Джон находился прямо здесь, в контрольной комнате, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от физического местоположения Гарольда, но ровным счетом ничего не мог сделать. Экраны оставались пусты, огоньки пульта не мигали. Весь его опыт и все умения оказались бесполезны.

Если бы не помощь гарольдова алгоритма «Машина», внезапно проявившего самостоятельность, и не бывший агент спецслужб Шоу, которая перешла на сторону Джона, потому что они с Гарольдом раньше ее спасли от мести бывших коллег, Джон бы, наверное, никогда не смог найти чокнутую хакершу и заставить ее переключить информационные цепи в прежнее положение.

С тех пор Гарольд усилил свою кибер-защиту, да и Рут порядком изменилась — то ли слегка выздоровела, то ли свихнулась еще больше, — но все равно у Джона руки чесались каждый раз, когда она появлялась в непосредственной близости от пилона Финча. Чесались то ли связать ее, то ли задушить.

Так или иначе, сейчас Рут была их союзницей против «Бдительности». Эта чокнутая организация провозгласила, что информационные технологии несут вред, порабощая умы, а капсульники являются не настоящими людьми, а киборгами, замышляющими против человечества нечто коварное и, как водится, зловещее. Разнюхав о части операций Гарольда, они стали охотиться за ним как за врагом номер один.

Упрямства и ресурсов «Бдительности» было не занимать. К тому же у этой организации оказались длинные руки: часть ее членов работала в муниципалитете. С ресурсами Центральных Миров на их стороне они должны были рано или поздно обнаружить логово Финча в старом, не используемом банке данных. И вот, обнаружили.

— Мы не можем его перевезти, — сказал Джон Рут.

Она как раз вытаскивала из шкафа с оборудованием объемистый баул на колесиках — когда только его там припрятала?

— Можем, — ответила хакерша сквозь зубы.

— Эта чокнутая достала отключающий код, — объяснила Шоу. — Точнее, она достала универсальный отключающий код от любой капсулы с номерами от шестьсот десятого по шестьсот восьмидесятый.

— Такой есть в природе? — неприятно удивился Джон.

— Есть, — проговорил Гарольд неожиданно. — Он не позволяет вскрыть саму капсулу, но открывает панель. Вообще-то этот код полагается знать только работникам специальных служб.

— Да мать твою… — пробормотал Джон.

Внезапно жизнь Гарольда показалась ему еще более хрупкой, чем обычно.

— Я прочитаю, — мягко произнесла Рут, доставая телефон из кармана.

— Нет! — впервые Джон слышал, чтобы голос Финча, обычно такой уверенный и богатый оттенками, сорвался на фальцет.

— Гарольд, — Рут поджала губы, — мне очень неприятно об этом говорить, но твоя склонность к саморазрушению…

«Агрессия и склонность к саморазрушению», — толкнулись в память слова психолога с пилотской базы. Может быть, поэтому они с Гарольдом так хорошо сработались?

— Не в этом дело, — поправил ее Финч. — Мисс Гроувз… Рут. Если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы, чтобы это сделал Джон.

Губы Рут растянулись в странной ухмылке.

— Ну держи… тело, — она кинула Джону телефон, который он поймал в воздухе и поморщился от боли в раненой руке. — Мы с Самин будем за дверью, — и утянула Шоу в подсобку.

Код — несложную комбинацию слогов — прочитать было просто. Гораздо сложнее было открыть все-таки дверцу пилона и впервые увидеть… увидеть настоящего Гарольда Финча. Более или менее настоящего. Тело, чей рост был насильственно прекращен примерно в возрасте семилетнего ребенка; искореженные ручки, искореженные ножки… Зеленая питательная жидкость, в которой это все плавало…

И тем не менее у него была ямочка на подбородке.

— Как только ты отсоединишь разъемы, я стану слеп и глух, — тихо проговорил Гарольд, и все экраны и огоньки на пульте моргнули. — Поэтому сначала тебе надо пустить снотворный газ. Это вот этот вентиль, справа. С красной рукояткой.

— Да, — Джон положил руку на вентиль и не двинулся с места.

Во-первых, он не мог отвести взгляд от «настоящих» глаз Гарольда — слепых и остекленевших (все данные поступали прямо в мозг). Во-вторых, все это казалось до ужаса неправильным. Гарольд Финч, человек, чья личность обволакивала город, человек, который готов был защищать всю планету — и вдруг низведенный до банки объемом литров пятьдесят, которую можно запихать в сумку на колесиках. Почти непристойно.

И особенно непристойным казалось то, что сумку на колесиках предстояло катить Джону.

Но — Гарольд ведь попросил его. Именно его.

— Просто будь рядом, когда я проснусь, — с неожиданной, почти нежной интонацией сказал такой знакомый, такой теплый и живой голос.

«Настоящий» рот не пошевелился.

И этого было, наверное, достаточно. То, что перед ним, — это не Гарольд, конечно же. Всего лишь носитель. Настоящий Гарольд совсем другой: пиджак, галстуки, недовольно поджатые губы, старомодные очки… И он, Джон, всегда будет там, где Гарольду нужен. Как и положено партнеру.

— Обещаю, — ответил Джон — и повернул вентиль.


End file.
